neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Water Faerie
Swimming in the rivers, oceans, seas, lakes, and streams, unseen by most, are the Water Faeries. They can be heard singing quietly at night, but only if they aren't aware that you are near. They specialise in healing and defensive powers that will protect your pet from harm. Water Faeries are different from normal faeries because they don't have wings and cannot become a Grey Faerie, but they still have magical powers. Water Faeries take the form of beautiful mermaids with long golden hair and shimmering, blue fish tails. It is unknown, but some think that the Water Faeries gave up their legs and wings to become aquatic. Water Faeries love books and are said to be the wisest of all Faeries. They are also the keepers of wisdom. Like some Faeries, Water Faeries can be evil, and the only known evil ones are three sisters called The Drenched . They lived deep in the ocean in an air filled cavern. The Drenched are the nightmares of all sailors and pirates, and are considered to be extremely dangerous as they love to capture and horribly torture people. Water Faeries can also create magical potions that enable people to live in the sea for a small amount of time. They are the guardians of magical waterfalls and ponds. For example, Naia the Fountain Faerie, as well as Marina, the Healing Springs keeper. Quests Water Faeries request books r69 and under from the Magical Book Shop. If completed, they reward an active neopet with +3 defense stat. Items Neopoint *All About Water Faeries *Bottled Water Faerie *Bottled Water Faerie (TCG) *Necklace of the Water Faerie *Nereid the Water Faerie *Nereid the Water Faerie (TCG) *Orb of the Water Faerie *Sands of the Water Faerie *Water Faerie Apple *Water Faerie Backpack *Water Faerie Bed *Water Faerie Bubbles *Water Faerie Chair *Water Faerie Charm *Water Faerie Doll *Water Faerie Doll (TCG) *Water Faerie Eraser *Water Faerie Hair Brush *Water Faerie Hair Clip *Water Faerie Halberd *Water Faerie Mushroom *Water Faerie Notepad *Water Faerie Oven *Water Faerie Pencil *Water Faerie Snowglobe *Water Faerie Sofa *Water Faerie Straw *Water Faerie Table *Water Faerie Token *Water Faerie Token (TCG) *Water Faerie Usuki Doll *Water Faerie Vanity *Water Faerie Water Blaster *Water Faerie Wishes Neocash *Water Faerie Coffee Table Avatar *The defalt Water Faerie Avatar looks like this. *If you bless your pet with a Bottled Faerie, and they gain an ability you will receive the Bless You, Shoyru Avatar. The Bottled Water Faerie can be used to achieve this. Battledome Abilities *'An Icicle' - Ice is used as a weapon. Requires ten water faerie blessings, and the pet must be at least level 25. *'Float' - Increases resistance to light, water, and air attacks. Requires six air faerie blessings, six water faerie blessings, and eight light faerie blessings. The neopet must be at least level 100. *'Snowager's Breath' - Prevents the opponent from using weapons for one round. Requires 25 water faerie blessings and 15 light faerie blessings. The neopet must be at least level 200. *'Rejuvenate' - Receive HP (100% of total HP if the pet has over 5% of its HP remaining, or 5% of total HP if the pet has 5% or less of its HP left). Requires 40 water faerie blessings and 40 light faerie blessings. The pet must be at least level 300. *'Adrenaline Rush' - Increases total damage by +8.125%. Requires 140 water faerie blessings and a pet of at least level 400. *'Esophagor Stench' - Deals 160 Earth damage while blocking 99% of damage. Requires 60 earth faerie blessings, 100 water faerie blessings, and a pet of at least level 500. Old Battledome Abilities Level 1. Heal. With this, your creature gains the ability to heal itself. Level 3. Bubble Shield. Although not a strong shield, this bubble will protect your pet for a short period of time. Level 6. Water Jet. Allows your pet to shoot a powerful jet of water at an enemy. Level 9. Quench. Quenching the flames of fire-type creatures will give you an advantage against them in combat. Level 12. Steam Shield. The steam shield is a gaseous force field that deflects light attacks. Its effects are temporary Level 16. Water Breathing. This magical ability allows your pet to survive underwater for long periods of time Level 20. Water of life. This ability allows your NeoPet to create magical healing waters. Level 27 Healing Vapor Heals 33% of your lost Hit points. Level 33. Watery Guardion. Physical Attack Famous/Infamous Water Faeries *Fountain Faerie *Marina *Nereid *The Drenched *Taelia * *Jhuidah * *These two faeries, though classified as water-types, are unique and do not look like normal water faeries. Taelia is actually an ice faerie and Jhuidah an island faerie. External Links *About the Faeries *Battledome Abilities *Faeries of Neopia *How to Draw a Water Faerie Gallery Water-faerie-1.png water-faerie-2.png Newwaterfaerie.gif|The old Water Faerie art. water.JPG|A Water Faerie background, notice how her ear looks like a fin. msn_waterfaerie.gif Waterfaerie.jpg|Water Faerie Doll m4072_890f3.gif|Neoquest II The Drenched.jpg|The Drenched, a set of malicious Water Faeries Category:Faeries